Heartbreaker
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Maura is hopelessly in love with Jane but can't tell her because of Casey. How much pain and longing can she stand as she supports her best friend and the love of her life? Post 3x04. Rizzles as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

Heartbreaker

- By MegannRosemary

* * *

It broke her heart to see Jane like that.

Her best friend didn't cry. Ever.

She wanted to pull her into her arms and hold her tightly. hold her tightly enough that she could absorb some of the pain the other woman felt.

When she had looked over Casey's shoulder earlier that night to see that broken woman, that broken little girl, sitting at the booth, her heart fell kersplat.

She shook her head, rolling over to face the blinking red light of her bedside clock. She knew hearts couldn't _fall kersplat_ of course, but there was no scientific way of explaining how she felt. The feelings that had been building in her heart and in her head had finally come to the surface.

She was in love with her best friend. She'd always loved her as best friends did, but she was in love and lust and dreamed of being together forever with her best friend.

She always felt that she would be one who never fell in love. She'd never even had a hint of the feelings before and she'd never seen it happen in real life, not with her mother and father or Jane's parents. She'd only ever seen it on television or in the movies.

She was s scientist and love could always be explained by chemicals, it just wasn't real.

This time she knew that it was real. It was the only explanation for her feelings, chemicals aside.

Turning over again to study the ceiling, she felt elated that she could feel love. Closing her eyes against the shadowy white expanse, she also knew that her unrequited love was all it would ever be.

Now that Jane knew about Casey she would be staying with him, maybe because she loved him and maybe just because she wouldn't be able to leave him. Not out of pity so much because that wasn't Jane, but more out of duty.

No, that wasn't right either.

Maura cursed herself again, whatever the reason, she didn't see Jane leaving Casey.

She couldn't do anything more now than be there to help pick up her friend when she was down , listen to her and offer advice.

She would never be able to admit her feelings. She knew now that if she admitted them she would just add to Jane's problems. It wasn't an option.

Maura kicked her legs against the springy mattress, clenching her fists in the sheets; it was just getting harder and harder to keep those feelings inside.

Since she'd very nearly died all those weeks ago, she'd realised how short life really was.

She always saw people on her table, people of all ages, but they were just bodies and she was just doing her job. She disconnected herself from their lives.

Now she knew that fine line between life and death, she'd walked it, studied it and spent a fair amount of time with it.

With Jane too, to top it all off.

Life was too short and she had opened herself up to the world around her. In doing so she began to notice things; new foods and terrible television and the people who really mattered. That's when her heart fell kersplat.

She giggled at the phrase, it was late and she was nearly delirious from lack of sleep.

She pulled the pillow over her face and breathed in.

It smelt like Jane.

She'd been there a few nights ago, lying and talking about Casey. Despite the circumstances, the smell of her shampoo was comforting. She could imagine Jane beside her, her long form a soothing presence beside her. If only she was here now.

If only she could admit her feelings now.

If only Casey...

She swore out loud, the word echoing in the dark and empty room.

She felt guilty now for blaming him, but she just really wanted...Jane.

Hot salty tears trickled from the corner of her eyes as she let out anger and frustration that was building up inside her.

Jane.

Her phone rang.

"Dr. Isles." This early, it could only be for work.

"Detective Rizzoli speaking," came the deep teasing voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, we have a body?"

"No silly, I was calling to see if you wanted to for for a run, you know, get my endorphins hit or whatever."

No way. Not now. She couldn't face the beautiful woman now. "Ok. I'll meet you at the usual spot."

"I'm at your front door."

Of course she was. "I'll be down in a minute." She ended the call and scrubbed her hands over her face to remove the traces of tears. She threw on her running clothes and rushed to the door.

Jane was sitting on the front step, eyes bright but with dark circles beneath them. "Ready to go?"

"Let me put on my shoes."

"Sure, whatever. Just hurry up."

She concentrated on the first shoe, and then looked up, "Jane. Are you ok?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

"I couldn't either."

Jane looked quizzically at her.

Maura finished the second shoe and stretched quickly, "Well I was worried for you, plus uh...the beer you made me drink had me going pee every five minutes."

"Don't be worried for me, I'll be fine. I just wish there was a way to help Casey, you know..."

"You are helping him. I know you are. If I was in his position, just seeing you would make me feel better."

"Let's just run."

"Ok."

Maura concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, hoping that she would have the strength to be there for her friend, the love of her life, and keep those feelings to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Since I don't see Rizzles getting together right away because of Casey I'm going to have to build up to it. So, I'm going to attempt a longer story, anyone up to taking the plunge with me?**

**P.S. Is anyone interested in being a beta?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles

* * *

_Two_

* * *

"Here you go, coffee and pancakes." Angela set the food down and stood, hands clasped, waiting for Maura's reaction.

"Thank you, Angela." She picked up her fork and stared. "It's an elephant...Wow, Angela that must have taken a lot of work."

"It did, so don't tell me you don't like to eat carbs in the morning."

She didn't have the energy to refuse and in truth, she really did want to eat the pancakes. "Thank you, Angela," she repeated, cutting off one of the elephant's legs and eating it.

Angela didn't leave; she just leaned on the table and watched Maura eat. "You just look so sad..."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." She wondered how many times over the course of the day that she would say that. How many times over the next few weeks she would use it as an excuse to hide her pain.

"Really?"

"Jane found out about Casey last night."

"Oh...How is she?"

"She's fine. I mean, after the initial shock she was - and is- very positive about the whole situation."

"I'm so glad; they deserve to be happy together. They've both been through so much."

_And so have I, right along with them_, Maura thought bitterly to herself. Then she chastised herself again, it wasn't their fault, it was hers - hers for tapping into her feelings and realising she was in love.

"Yes, they do. I hope they can make it work."

"Oh, maybe I should have them over for dinner."

_Which would end up being at my house since you live in my pool house. _

Instead Maura said, "Maybe you should wait a little while, they did want to take it slow."

_See, I'm being nice, I'm helping them out so they're not through before they even get a fair chance. _If she did anything to sabotage Jane and Casey's relationship it would always come between them, whether they were friends or possibly something more.

"Oh...right... I guess they would."

Maura slid gracefully from the seat, she couldn't take much more. "Do you mind terribly if I get this coffee to go?"

"Of course not, one second dear."

Maura breathed a sigh of relief and put some money on the table.

She turned, sensing someone behind her. The electric presence was Jane heading through the lobby and her eyes were drawn to the dark haired woman. She had to force herself to look away and hope that Jane didn't see her. She wasn't ready to deal with any more overly cheerful Jane.

Angela returned and Maura hoped that she wouldn't notice Jane and call her over.

She didn't, only handed off the cup of coffee and wished her a good day.

Maura didn't have much hope for a good day or even a mediocre day. At least there was no case, which meant that she wouldn't have to face Jane.

Yet.

* * *

When she got back to the morgue from her solitary lunch, she found Jane sitting on one of the stainless steel tables, swinging her legs.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"I missed you at lunch today."

_And I missed you._ "I had errands to run." More lies. She was getting too good at this and she didn't like it.

Jane was bursting, "I have a date with Casey."

Maura's heart seemed to crack – another scientific impossibility. She couldn`t move from her place by the door.

"That was fast, I...uh...thought that you were going to take it slow."

She played with her phone in her lap, "I texted him, asking him how his day was and he answered right away."

"Sooo...taking it slow..."

"Exactly." Jane nodded enthusiastically, "We've been talking all morning and then I asked if he wanted to see a movie-'

"And he said yes." Maura interrupted, suddenly able to move. She crossed the room and started organizing instruments on the other autopsy slab.

"Yes."

"Not so slow." She couldn't keep the tension out of her voice.

"It's good right?"

Just like that, Jane's confidence seemed to melt away and Maura mentally kicked herself.

"I don't know it could be as long as you don't plan on going rollerblading."

"No, it's just a movie."

"Much better." Maura managed a smile.

"I hope so."

"You're really going on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Maura turned around again and started moving around the instruments on the other table.

"Maura?"

"Mhm..."

"Are you sure I should do this?"

Inside she was yelling and screaming, she wanted to tell her not to go. The internal struggle was tearing her apart, making her head hurt and her stomach churn. Physical symptoms that could be explained by hormones...but she knew in her gut, _her gut_, that it was love making her so unlike herself.

"If it feels right, then you should."

"You know...it does..." Jane jumped off the table, "Thanks, Maura."

She smiled tightly, "No problem Jane, have fun and call me later."

"I will."

Maura nodded, lips pressed together.

Jane reached out and touched Maura's arm, lightly and inadvertently caressing her forearm.

Her skin jumped and sizzled from the touch. _Was Jane really so unaffected or did she get the same jolt of electricity? _She put her hand over the spot Jane had touched, expecting to feel heat emanating from it.

She didn't.

She moved to brush her own hand over the spot in hopes of calming the nerve endings but she didn't, couldn't. Doing so would wipe away the little connection to Jane.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." Her response was clipped and she offered no explanation. She didn't want to add another lie to the pile that was crushing her heart and her spirit.

"Ok, I'll call you later. Get some sleep and no beer."

She was gone, her curly dark hair swinging behind her. Maura stood staring in the direction Jane had gone until the door slowly stopped its swinging motion.

_Get some sleep and no beer._

Maura laughed at that - same old Jane.

Sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story – lollabie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story – lollabie.**

* * *

Three

* * *

It was late.

Her first instinct was jealousy.

The second was worry.

Or vice versa, she couldn't be entirely sure what she was feeling.

No, Jane was fine and she shouldn't worry that her friend hadn't texted or called her to let her know how her evening had gone.

Which only left room for jealousy.

She turned over, spreading out across the bed. The duvet fell to her hips and she welcomed the chill that came because of it. She hoped it would clear her head.

She was jealous.

She was jealous of a man who may never regain the use of his legs. Of a man who had been friends with Jane much longer than she had. Of a man who shared her feelings for Jane and that were reciprocated.

Once again she watched the red digital numbers slip forward, taking her further into the night and further into her self-inflicted depression.

Close to four in the morning she got up, turning on the light and staring across the room into the mirror above her dresser.

The dark circles under her eyes and her messy hair perfectly reflected the turmoil inside.

She set her jaw and treated herself to a steely glare. Even if Casey wasn't in the picture, she still didn't even know how Jane felt about her. It was more than likely that Jane saw her as just a friend.

But the looks, the touches... Jane wasn't one for physical contact and yet she would break her own personal rules for Maura, when in truth the only other time she would was when she was with...men.

Was she making it all up, believing that something was there when it wasn't? Was she just torturing herself?

Maybe she was, but like Jane was taking a chance with Casey, she had to take a chance with Jane.

Turing off the light she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to empty her mind. She started reciting the periodic table and when she was finished, she started classifying bacteria, until she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The door to her office burst open. "Maura, what the hell, why won't you answer your phone? We've got a body."

She'd turned off the sound on her phone when the alarm had gone off that morning. "Sorry, it was on silent." That was the truth at least, but she didn't expand on it.

When she still didn't move, only stared at the tall woman with her hands on her hips, Jane stalked over and pulled her from her chair. "C'mon. What has gotten into you?"

"You didn't call after your date. What happened?"

"I was tired, we stayed up late talking and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh. Thanks."

Jane managed to hold back until they were in the car. "Aren't you going to ask how it went?"

"How did it go?" Maura asked quickly. Too quickly.

"It was so great. We did a lot of talking and the movie was great."

That's a lot of greats. "Anything more than talking?" She didn't really want to know.

"He kissed me on the cheek but that was it. We're still taking it slow."

"Did he tell you any more about his legs?"

"No." Jane slammed on the brake and swung violently into the parking spot beside the crime scene.

"Ok..." They met Frost and Korsak at the car where they found the body. "Well what have we got here..."

* * *

"Can you hurry it up?" Jane demanded.

"No, I will take all the time I need to do the autopsy as it should be done." Can you please hurry up and figure out Casey and...

"Maura, that would mean actually moving your hands around and doing whatever it is you do. Time is of the essence here."

"Yes, sure, sorry." Connecting her brain to her actions proved difficult.

Jane tapped her foot impatiently. "Maura..."

"Look, Jane, just go away and I'll let you know when I'm done." She spoke sharply and more harshly than she had meant to.

The brown eyes narrowed, blinked quickly and she backed off not saying a word. Jane was almost at the door when the sweet honey sound of Maura's voice brought her back.

"Aha!" Maura couldn't contain her excitant when she discovered something potentially important.

Jane turned back towards the blonde, hands clasped. "I-What?-Uh-" She bit down on her lip to keep from asking any more.

Maura studied the subtle, sexy, action and then turned her attention back to the body before her. "I don't want to guess here but-"

Jane inched forward until she peeked over the edge of the table.

"I have to do one more test and I will be able to confirm cause of death."

"Good. Can you do it?" Jane broke her vow of silence.

"Yes, of course I _can_ do it." She worked steadily and asked, "So do you want to get drinks later?"

"I can't, I'm going to..."

"See Casey? Again?" Maura stopped what she was doing, her focus lost, "This is not taking it slow."

Jane threw up her hands, "It's the right pace for us ok."

"How can you be so sure? I just don't see this working out, I'm sorry Jane."

"Seriously, what has gotten into you? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Well, you know what, maybe you don't." Maura spat out, not entirely sure what she was trying to say.

"What's that supposed to mean." Jane wasn't sure exactly but she could still sense an inkling of truth in the statement. She could read the Maura she knew and loved but this Maura...

"I've changed Jane. I've realised some things about myself and I can't help it."

"Help what? Not supporting your best friend? You know what; fine, just don't take whatever mid-life crisis you are having out on me."

"Fine. Have a great date. Here is your cause of death." She tossed a printout with as much force as she could across the slab though to fell the floor with much less flourish.

Jane took the paper with the same force but her eyes still narrowed in confusion. "Bye, have a nice life."

Life?

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Casey won't be around for too long but I do have to give him a fair chance with Jane, we don't want her having doubts now do we ;) Thanks all for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story – lollabie.**

* * *

Four

* * *

Maura wandered around the house, tidying the spotless rooms with frustrated energy.

_I guess I have two options here, I can support Jane or I could move on entirely. _She plumped the pillows of the couch, remembering all the times she and Jane had sat there. It brought her back to the accident, when everything had started to change. She and Jane had made up and she'd realised that her feelings ran deeper. She'd felt so much a part of the Rizzoli family and now…even Angela went on and on about Casey.

_Whether or not I have these other confusing feelings doesn't take away from the fact that she is my best friend. _ She dusted the television, rarely used except when Jane wanted to watch baseball. Everything reminded her of Jane, her whole life was filled with connections and memories.

_It's so painful. It physically hurts to be around her. _Maura put the last few dishes in the dishwasher, Jane's favourite mug included.

_Seriously, stop doing this to yourself. You have two choices Maura - friends or nothing at all. You are going crazy. _She laughed out loud, "I'm talking to myself." She giggled again, "And I just talked to myself out loud."

Angela poked her head in the back door, "Maura honey, are you all right? It's late."

Maura set a smile on her face, "Of course, good night Angela, thank you."

She poured herself a glass of wine, a cheap Californian that Jane had chosen, and sat on the couch staring at the blank screen, sobs tearing her apart.

* * *

She let a couple days pass, saying the bare minimum to Jane but that was just as painful. _Damned if I do and damned if I don't._

She was all alone.

She needed to talk to someone about how she felt and Jane was her only real friend.

She headed to the café and picked up two coffees. She went upstairs and saw her friend, _her friend, _through the glass. Her head was bent in concentration, dark hair spilling against the white papers and her foot was tapping. That one glance set Maura's heart racing but she set her face into a sedate but cheerful smile and walked up beside Jane's desk, putting the coffee down beside the other woman's hand.

Jane looked up in surprise, "Any news for me?"

Maura panicked for a second or two, wondering how Jane could have guessed, "No, no I have nothing new to report to you. Uh…what about you?"

"Still nothing important." She reached for the coffee, pulling her hand back for just a moment but then wrapping her fingers around the warm paper cup.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, it is." Jane's eyes were fixed on her own. She wanted badly to look away but she told herself that it was cowardly and she didn't, only tried to keep them void of emotion.

Maura tapped her fingers restlessly against the travel mug she had filled for herself, a nervous habit that she hated. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"What?"

"You're my best friend no matter what is going on in my own life and I need to support you."

Jane nodded, "Damn right you should."

Maura tightened her fingers against the stainless steel, "I will. Would you like to go out for drinks later and tell me everything?" She leaned forward conspiratorially, "And I mean everything."

"I…Yes. Let's do that." Jane grinned and took a large gulp of the coffee.

* * *

"We talked about high school, previous relationships, the force, the war, Hoyt, my parents' separation, you… We've done a lot of talking and I feel closer to him than I ever have before."

"Me?" That was the last thing that Maura had heard.

"Yeah, you're pretty much my only girl friend."

_Girlfriend._

"And you're mine." _Though I wish for more._

Jane took a sip of her wine and sighed dramatically, whether it was from the taste of the unaccustomed wine or the next topic to come out of Jane's mouth. "We were making out like we're in high school too."

"I didn't think you two were together in high school."

"No, just like teenagers."

"See, I never really understood that phrase. What does it really mean?"

"Maura," Jane snapped her fingers in front of Maura's face, "I'm telling you _everything _and you are caught up-"

"I just don't understand sometimes, the literal meaning means so many different-"

"We've been doing a lot of kissing."

"Oh."

"I sit on his lap so he doesn't have to stand and his braces don't get in the way. I think it's sexy."

The smile on Maura's face cracked and she let her hair swing forward. The unbidden image of sitting on _Jane's _lap flitted across the edges of her vision.

"Sexy."Maura managed the single word.

"Ok, I thought things were going well here. What's going on with you?" Jane crossed her arms, signalling the server for a beer.

"Sorry." Maura didn't elaborate.

"Hey, if you're here to support me, then I'll be here for you. Talk to me, Maura." Jane reached a hand across the table and touched Maura's wrist.

"I… I can't tell you." She pulled her hands back, she couldn't hide enough with Jane right there.

"Maura, you can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you about this." She took a deep breath," Not yet anyways."

Jane looked quizzically across the table."Ok, I'll be here. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the suggestions – especially the one for Maura to go out on a date. Next chapter :)**

**P.S. My new one-shot is sad and lonely ;) I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story – lollabie.**

* * *

Five

* * *

"Drinks again, or do you want me to make dinner tonight?" Maura asked without turning around, her attention caught by a draped body.

"Sorry Maura, I'm going out with Casey tonight." Jane cast a wary glance over at the blonde.

"That's fine…" Maura cringed, the past few days they had spent together had been just like old times. "I have a date of my own." Or, I will once I call her back.

"The erection guy?"

"No...Christine."

"Chr...Who...What?" Jane shook her head in what Maura could only read as denial. "Maura..."

She knew that Jane would balk at the idea and it was precisely why she had done it. She wanted an honest read on the other woman on how she would feel about Maura dating a woman. Even if that woman was not Jane. Christine had come up to her at the Alumni lunch she had attended the day before and asked her out without any preliminaries. The petite woman with short dark hair was bold and confident and very attractive.

Maura had found it flattering that someone that attractive had noticed her and if she was being honest with herself, that was the primary reason why she had agreed. But, she did want to know how Jane would react.

"It's just a date Jane, it's not a marriage proposal."

"She's a girl."

"She is female, yes." Maura took another measurement and tapped the information into the computer beside her.

"But you like men."

"Yes and I like women." More tapping.

"I guess I didn't realise you were," her voice was hoarse and dropped an octave or two, "Bi."

Maura could see something in Jane's eyes, something she wanted to label with disgust, but refused to believe that her friend felt that way. "I don't like to label myself. Hormones, chemicals, Jane, they rule your attraction. I am primarily attracted to males but sometimes I will find a female sexually attractive as well."

"Oh...Oh...Oh..." Jane kept repeating it, hands on her hips.

"Say something else, please." Tears threatened to make waves in her smooth voice.

Jane walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, tentative a first but then with greater pressure and much more intimate a touch. She started at Maura's collar bone, hand splayed, and moved to squeeze her shoulder, trailing her hand down her arm. "You're my best friend, I will always support you."

Tears threatened again but this time they were brought on by the pure elation that she felt. "Thank you, Jane."

"Hey, is this what you have been going through?"

Maura nodded.

"And I've been such a bitch."

Maura nodded again. "Could have done better too, more patient…"

"You could have told me."

"I just did."

"I mean earlier."

"I didn't know how."

"I'm glad you did."

Maura tossed her hair back from her face, confidence playing over her features. She removed the white lab coat and hung it up. "Well I should be off, how do I look?" Maura asked, with a small bend of her knees in an almost school girl-like curtsey.

She watched Jane's eyes travel up her body, "You look great Maur, have a great time."

* * *

"Maura, fancy meeting you here!"

Jane's husky voice startled her.

"Hello." Maura hid her surprise and introduced Christine.

"We were just coming in to have dinner and I noticed you. What a coincidence."

Maura raised an eyebrow to her friend, who was cleverly not meeting her gaze. It was definitely some coincidence that the finest Boston detective was able to figure out where I was having dinner.

"Hello Dr. Isles." Casey added as he walked slowly up to the table.

A tell red haired man stood beside Casey and Casey introduced him, "This here is James, looking for a pretty lady to join him tonight. We saw you and figured it must be fate."

"I'm on a date." Maura sent an apologetic smile to Christine.

The man blushed as red as his hair as Casey laughed, "well Jane forgot to mention that part."

Jane shrugged her less than sincere apology, studying Christine.

Casey reached for Jane's arm to steady himself as he turned around, "Have a great night, Maura. Christine."

"But-" Jane protested as Casey led her away.

"Is that your ex?" Christine asked.

"No, he's dating Jane."

"I mean is she your ex, she looks jealous of me." She stabbed her lettuce leaf with more force than was necessary.

"She just doesn't approve, not really. She's still getting used to the idea." Maura explained.

Christine nodded, hiding her skepticism in her wine glass.

* * *

Maura lay in bed, sleep evading her once again. She wanted to call her best friend so that she could talk about her evening, maybe gush a little. Dennis had made her feel uncomfortable when she was with him but the dinner and the kiss goodnight she had shared with Christine that evening had made her feel desirable, made her feel human. She hadn't felt that in a long time and she welcomed the feeling.

But Jane didn't approve, although she claimed herself supportive. She didn't yet accept the fact that people could just feel attraction and it didn't matter what sex they were.

She felt confident at least in her assessment that Jane had no feelings for her other than friendship. She could put her love for Jane behind her and move on. She could date who she pleased and if Jane could get past it all then she could share her new loves with her best friend. If not...then maybe not having Jane in her life would at least be would be less painful than being around someone who you loved but you would never be able to be with and who couldn't support you for who you were.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this lived up to your expectations, maybe? Enjoy and have a happy Rizzles day!**

**P.S. Thank you for the over 100 follows for this story and for all the wonderful reviews that keep me going! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story – lollabie.**

* * *

Six

* * *

And so the weeks passed. Casey and Jane spent most of their time together outside of work while Maura spent her evenings out on the town. Jane and Maura would talk at work, as they had for years, about cases, food, wine, running and yoga.

They added bragging about the perfect dates they'd been on.

It had become a competition.

They were having fun being adventurous.

But it was shallow.

There was no substance to any of it; the dates only came to matter the next day when they would chat over coffee in Maura's office or in their booth at the Dirty Robber.

Then again, their bragging held little substance. They compared prices of restaurants, qualities of movies or lengths of dates. They seemed to have an unspoken rule that love and sex were off limits.

Maura arrived that morning to find Jane sitting on her couch. She sat, inching her skirt up just a few centimeters so that she could cross her legs. She noticed Jane watching her. Judging her?

"How was it with Casey last night?"

Jane shook her head, "We didn't go out."

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Jane pushed her hair back from her face, "How was your date with Jennifer?"

"That was the night before, last night was Rachel."

"Maura, this isn't like you." Jane blurted.

"I already told you." She tossed her hair, "You don't know me. I happen to find women attar-"

"I'm not talking about that," Jane reached out and put a hand on Maura's knee, the bare skin quivering at the contact. "I'm talking about a different date every night of the week."

"It's no big deal." What is a big deal in your hand. On. My. Knee.

"Are you sleeping with them?" Jane squeezed the soft flesh.

"It's none of your business." She uncrossed her legs and turned away from Jane, dislodging the rough hand and the pleasurable friction.

"I haven't even slept with Casey yet."

"Can he even have sex?" She'd read his file, and knew that he couldn't.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it." Jane admitted sheepishly.

"Well don't you think that two people in a serious relationship should talk about it?"

"Maybe it's none of _your_ business."

"Fine." Maura crossed her arms.

"Take the night out from your crazy nights and let's go watch that new movie that you have been taking about since the trailer came out."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

_Maybe she shouldn't have given in so easily. If Jane wanted to spend time with her then she should have made more of an effort over the past few weeks. _

_She wanted to be with Jane so badly, and being so close to her made her heart ache, her body yearn. _

_ Don't do this to yourself Maura; you've been having fun, trying to forget. _

_Why can't I have a friendship with Jane and date other women, other men?_

_Because you know that you and Jane can never be just friends. _

_I'll prove it to myself. We'll go to the movie. I won't let on I'm having fun, but I'll do it._

They paid for their respective tickets and found seats right in the middle of the theatre. They didn't go through their usual argument, Jane wanting to sit closer and Maura wanting to sit further away. They compromised from the start but it created tension in the air that shouldn't have been there. Maybe if they had argued like they used to it would be so much better.

The movie was sadder than she expected, and the notes hit close to home. By the final scene, Maura was sobbing and wiping the tears on the sleeve of her jacket.

Jane reached for her hand and held it tightly, lacing her fingers with Maura's.

That in itself was enough to get Maura to stop. Her heart, her lungs, they all stopped functioning. Even time stood still.

Maura willed the natural laws to right themselves.

Jane let go and handed Maura her napkin, which proved to be more absorbent than the leather jacket.

The lights came on again as the credits rolled and Maura self-consciously pressed her fingers to her face. Hoping to fix any smudged mascara or blotchy cheeks.

"Thanks, Jane."

"I didn't think that that movie would be so sad!" Jane sniffed.

"I thought it was a comedy." Maura shook her head, getting up from her seat.

"I did too." Jane followed, ushering Maura from the theatre with her hand at the other woman's lower back.

"It was good though." Maura tried to walk just that much faster so that she could step away from Jane's hand, brining the skin beneath it through the layers of material.

"Very good." Jane fell into step beside Maura, bumping shoulders. "We need to do this more often. Taking a break from our romantic lives and just being us."

That was certainly one way of putting it.

Being us.

"It's always fun." But it also hurts.

This could be a date.

She'd been on dates with less emotion, less physical nearness than this evening.

She wished that she could count it as such.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Won't Casey mind?"

"No." Jane didn't meet her eyes and walked ahead of her. "I need to distract you from all those other women."

Watching Jane's butt in her dress slacks, Maura was distracted.

"You've spent all your time with them and not with me."

"You've been with Casey."

"Only because you've been with them."

"Balance Jane, we'll find balance."

"It all keeps changing…" She stopped, waiting for Maura to catch up.

"What's changing now?"

"Nothing," She said quickly.

Maura studied the brunette carefully, but she had everything locked away. She tucked her arm into Jane's and they walked out to the car, Jane opening the passenger side door for her. They paused there facing each other under the glow of the harsh florescent light in the parking lot. Maura swayed forward, eyes flicking to Jane's lips that were so close to her own. But instead, she continued the motion and she slid in.

Jane closed the car door slowly and stood beside it for several seconds. Maura thought she brought her hands to her mouth but she couldn't be sure, her imagination free and fantasy blurred into the real world.

* * *

**A/N: thanks everyone for the incredible, ICREDIBLE, response to this fic! I tried to take into consideration peoples' wishes while still sticking to what the story wanted to do in my head. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: This chapter is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Seven 

* * *

Christine was kissing her goodnight. It felt good, but only as good as it had felt for any other man to kiss her. There was no sizzle, no spark. Not like what she felt when Jane touched her wrist, hugged her, looked deep into her eyes.

She liked Christine enough, enough to stop going on dates with the other women. She was smart, sexy and sophisticated. She was comfortable with whom she was and it put Maura at ease, able to accept herself more than she had over the past few months.

But she wasn't Jane. She wasn't anything more than a pleasant person to spend an evening with.

She wasn't involved. She was doing all this thinking while Christine moved against her in the glow of the porch light.

As if she could hear Maura's thoughts, Christine pulled back. "Good night Maura."

"Good night. Thank you for a pleasant evening."

"It was my pleasure." But the smile had disappeared from her beautiful eyes. She backed off the step, "I'll call you..."

Maura wasn't so sure Christine meant it anymore. _Great, I ruined my chances here too. _"I look forward to it..." She trailed off when she heard shuffling footsteps coming down the path from the side of the house. She knew instantly it was Angela, just from the walk.

She turned, carefully fixing any lipstick that may have smudged, "Hello, Angela."

"I thought I heard you, and I wondered if Jane might be with you."

Maura glanced at Christine getting into her car, "No, I was out tonight. I'm sure she would be with Casey."

Angela shook her head, "She's so sad these days."

Maura cringed, "I've noticed. I'm not sure what to say..." They didn't talk anymore. Not about the important things- the things that mattered, that made them feel. She'd noticed Jane's downtrodden expression on more than one occasion, but words stuck in her throat.

Comforting Jane was bound to cause her all kinds of pain and raise issues to the surface that she didn't want to face. But then, Jane was in pain too and again it hurt Maura to see her like that. What could she say? _Your boyfriend makes you sad, go dump him and be with me_. No, she couldn't say anything.

"She won't tell me anything, she's only ever happy when I see her with you. There's a light in her eyes, you know?" Angela added.

"She'd my best friend." Maura stated the truth.

"I know she feels the same way about you."

_And for that I am eternally grateful. But...I just wish she felt the same way I feel about her. _

"Do you think that you could talk to her for me?"

This was Angela asking her, the only person after Jane, to whom she felt such loyalty to. "I...I can try. We're pretty busy with the case we're on now, but I can try."

"Please do, I hate seeing my little girl so sad. I feel so helpless." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Maura reached over to give Angela a quick hug, "I think she's very brave and that she will talk to you when she needs to. She always does."

"Or I trick her into talking." Angela grinned.

"Or you do that," Maura smiled in return.

"I'll let you get back to your evening," Angela glanced in the direction Christine had gone, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, our evening had come to its natural end already."

"Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Angela."

Angela shuffled back down the path, glancing over her shoulder only once. She caught Maura with the same sadness in her eyes, in her posture. The fire was missing.

* * *

Angela was startled by a knock at the door and she hurried to open it, "Maura?"

"Hi Ma," Jane's deep voice spoke from the darkness.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Jane never came to the guesthouse, Angela only ever saw her at Maura's and it concerned her, alerted her. "Is Maura not in?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to interrupt her...evening.'

"Oh, her date is long gone, you want something to eat?"

Jane glanced over at the light in Maura's living room, hesitating, "Uh...sure."

Angela noticed the longing glance, "You don't have to humour me, you can go see Maura."

"No, I want to talk to you about something."

Angela tried to grab Jane into a hug but she squirmed away, "Of course, Janie."

"Maura's sad." She blurted.

Angela couldn't have been more shocked. Jane didn't open up like this, never to her and never about Maura. "What do you mean?"

"She's different..."

"Oh you mean the girls?"

"It's more than that, she's sad about something. They don't make her happy."

"Have you talked to her?"

Jane looked positively scandalised, "No...I ... I hate feeling so helpless, she's my best friend."

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you. She doesn't have any family like you do, she's brave and she's alone. She'll talk when she's ready. "

"She won't talk to me, she hasn't talked to me."

"You can trick her into talking, you're good at that. So, just try, go now and talk to her."

"I've learned from the best." Jane managed a smile.

"Go on Jane, go talk to your girl...friend...your..."

"Ma!" Jane cut her off. "Stop talking."

"I was just –"

Jane reached in for a hug, staying wrapped in the protection of her mother's arms for just a few seconds. "Bye Ma."

"Bye Jane."

She closed the door behind her and stepped across the garden to Maura's house. The light drew her to the side door and she moved to turn the knob. She couldn't do it. It was too personal and she felt too far away from Maura to just walk into her house, back into her life.

She stomped her way to the front of the house and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the looooooong wait on this one! You could knock me over with a feather from all the follows and reviews and favourites – I can't say how much I appreciate all the support! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: This chapter is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Eight

* * *

Maura heard the bell and she made her way hesitantly to the door. If it was Christine again, she wasn't sure she was up for any more confusion and if it was Angela again, she didn't want to have to face her problems. She wasn't someone who took the easy way out but she was exhausted, she just wanted life to carry on without her for a little while so that she could catch her breath.

"Jane?" She took a step back when she saw the hunched figure on her front step, face hidden in the curtain of her hair. "Why are you ringing my doorbell?" _Why are you here?_

"I didn't want to interrupt anything." Jane admitted.

"Oh, you wouldn't, do you want to come in?"

"Sure," she scuffed her boots on the welcome mat and stepped into the bright hallway. Straightening up, she tossed her belongings on the hall table and toed off the boots in practiced moves.

Maura wandered to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge, automatically uncapping it and handing it over. She grabbed her mug of tea – she'd wanted comfort- and sank down on the couch.

Jane joined her, leaning back against the arm and curling her legs under the back cushions. "We've hit such a dead end in the case..."

"I have a few more tests that I will run for you tomorrow."

"Any guesses on what they might tell me."

"I won't guess."

"I know you won't guess but can't you tell me what you're testing for."

Maura told her.

"In English?"

She tried again.

"You know what, never mind, tell me tomorrow." Jane pulled the blanket form the back of the couch and draped it over her legs.

Maura finally settled in to their easy banter and pulled her legs up on the couch. She pulled the blanket across the couch so that she could cover herself as well. Her fingers brushed Jane's as they fought for more blankets and their knees bumped as they tried to occupy the prime couch cushion real estate.

Her breath caught in her throat but she ignored it, swallowing a gulp of hot tea and burning her tongue.

It was so good to be like this, like old times. Just talking and laughing together. There was no awkwardness that she could tell, it was like nothing had changed. On the outside at least, inside her heart was beating wildly and her skin was on fire.

Jane picked up the remote and flicked on the TV, finding a channel that was playing a baseball game.

The sound stayed muted so that they could chat.

"I found this recipe; I think you would like it. It is tex-mex quinoa."

"Quinoa, Maura it looks like little eyeballs."

"But this is supposed to taste like tacos, would you try some if I made it."

Jane sighed, "One bite, that's it."

"That's all I'd need, one taste and you'd love it." Maura's mind slid into the gutter. She thought about getting one taste of Jane, how she'd want more than that one taste. But maybe it would be enough for Jane to realise that she too wanted more than just one taste of their possible future together.

"Yeah." Jane's attention was focused at the television screen, "Oh, ooooh, no way!" She shouted.

Maura watched her beautiful face in profile. She couldn't believe Jane was here, in her house and on her couch. And that it was all so normal.

On the outside.

Inside she was going insane with desire, with love.

At least Jane hadn't mentioned Casey.

Maura paused, Jane hadn't mentioned Casey in a while. _Was he even in the picture? Is that why she was sad?_ She opened her mouth to ask, thinking about what Angela had asked. But she couldn't ruin the moment.

She cursed herself for being so selfish, but if Jane really wanted to talk then she would. Right?

Jane split her attention between watching the game and chatting with Maura. They talked well into the night, until the game was over and the late night news came on. Maura was happy just watching Jane, she barely managed to form intelligent answers and take part in the conversation.

She wanted to weep at the simplicity of the evening. Again, she just wanted it all to go back to this, to how it used to be. But the undercurrent of what she felt became a whirlpool that tugged her under, threatened to consume her. "Do you want to stay over?" she blurted, not wanting their time together to end.

"I've had a couple of beers, I probably shouldn't drive." Jane pushed herself up from the couch, throwing the blanket off. Maura grabbed it before it hit the ground and folded it over the back.

She headed not to Maura's room but to the guestroom. Maura had hoped that Jane would just stay with her but knew the way things had been going that the guest room was the best place. Plus, she couldn't be held responsible for how she moved in her sleep, what if...it could ruin everything.

Or fix everything.

At the door, Jane reached across the threshold to pull Maura into a hug.

The initiation shocked Maura so that she stood stock still for several moments before she could lift her arms and hug Jane back.

She smoothed the back of her jacket, able to feel the lithe muscles beneath the layers of material.

Jane held on longer than usual and Maura shut her eyes, hoping that the moment would last forever.

"Goodnight Maura, thanks."

"Night Jane."

They stepped apart, sharing the moment reflected in their eyes.

Then Maura turned and walked down the hall and Jane shut the door softly, as if she didn't want to frighten that moment away.

In the middle of the night Maura was awakened by a small tap at the door. It couldn't have been anything more than one finger rapping at the wood. For a good long second, she believed it was Jane, coming to her, to her bed. How she longed for that release, she could almost believe that it had been Jane. But then, it was gone no sooner it had started and she convinced herself that it was only the house settling or Bass had decided to roam about the place.

In reality, Jane was already gone when Maura woke up the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: A great big thanks to everyone reading this! Drop me a line and let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

**A/N: Thanks to YoureGorgeousMyFriend for reading this chapter over : ) If you aren't already, go read her story Hold My Heart – SO FANTASTIC!**

* * *

Nine

* * *

The door to her office banged open, startling Maura. She looked up to see Jane with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "What are you working on?"

"Where did you go this morning?" Maura asked, ignoring Jane's question. She was surprised, at how much it had hurt when Jane hadn't been there, how much she needed to confront the situation.

Jane looked surprised, "I had to get clothes, what's the big deal." She pushed off from the wall and moved slowly towards the desk,"Just please tell me you found something."

The move of her hips was mesmerizing and Maura had to make conscious effort to stop staring and concentrate. She lifted the file from her desk, "Here."

Jane glanced at the file, "Maura, you know I have no idea what any of this means."

She sighed, "Unfortunately it means that you have nothing, nothing more than you had before."

"Really?" Jane sank down on the couch, pounding the cushion with her fist. "I thought that these would be the magical test results we needed..." Her face changed then. Maura saw the frustration that had built up suddenly get pushed down and away but the overwhelming sadness that she had see so often in the past few weeks. Jane shook her head, mumbling softly, "Nothing is going right in my life right now."

Maura sank down beside Jane, keeping a calculated distance between them. "Jane, you can talk to me about anything. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Is it Casey? Are you two ok?"

Jane bit her lip, trying to stop herself from sharing and failing. "We're fine...It's just that sometimes he gets so depressed and I feel so helpless, I just can't cheer him up."

Maura edged closer, rubbing a hand in circles on Jane's back. "It's to be expected Jane, he had a great trauma. He'll find a way that he will be able to deal with his emotions. He's seeing someone I'm sure."

Jane nodded, "I can't read him anymore, he keeps everything closed off. I don't ever know what he is feeling."

"Talk to him."

Jane looked appalled, "That's not how we are."

"I understand."

The unspoken concerns from the night before spilled out, "How are... um... all those girls treating you."

"Just one girl. It's fine."

Jane dropped her hand to Maura's knee, her thumb caressing small circles in the bare skin. "Are you happy Maura?"

The honesty surprised her, "I'm alright."

"Why just alright?"

"It's fun, but we're not close."

"Oh."

Jane's hand inched up her knee, reaching just under the edge of her skirt. She gasped and tried to hide the sound by pushing herself up from the couch.

"If that's everything you need, I have other work that I need to do." She turned on her heel and returned to her desk.

Jane was taken aback by the sudden change in her friend, "Maura, what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yes, what is wrong with you Maura. You're not yourself. I thought that you were getting past your mid life crisis but clearly not."

It was all bubbling up, everything she had kept in the past couple months. She clapped her hands to her mouth to try and stop the words from coming out but it didn't work. "I'm trying, but you keep giving me all these mixed signals."

"Me? Mixed signals? What the hell does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you and your mixed signals."

Jane shook her head once, curls flying. "What are you talking about?"

"One day we're friends, one day you're glaring at me, another day you're all gushing about Casey and sometimes, sometimes I wonder if you feel something more."

"Something more?"

"What we're doing Jane, it's no different than you and Casey." She came back around the desk, leaning against it.

"What do you mean, it's no difference? We're dating you and I are just friends."

"Just?" Maura's voice cracked. "Just friends?" Still, she didn't know if that was what Jane really felt or if she was lying to the both of them. Maybe it was Maura who was in denial, making it seem like there was something more when there was really nothing. "We watch movies, go out to dinner, talk, we're close...physically...Like you and Casey right?"

"Yeah, but...we are not dating and, and... I love him." Jane dropped her gaze when she spoke those three words.

"Do you?

"Yes." Jane ground out.

"Are you _in _love with him?" Maura clarified.

"I..."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, you're my best friend."

"Are you in love with me?"

"I..."

It would have been easier if she had said no outright. She was no further ahead than she was before. She walked behind her desk, using it to steady herself, "Well Jane, you wanted to know what was bothering me all this time. There is a difference after all between what you and Casey have and between what we have, I'm in love with you."

Jane shook her head, "Maura-"

She couldn't stop now, the words flowed from her tongue, "I'm in love with you and it hurts so badly to be with you, not knowing how you feel about me. And sometimes I think you feel the same way and other times you're pretending to have a perfect little life with Casey."

Jane opened her mouth to speak but Maura held up a hand, stopping her, "No, Jane, figure out how you feel because I can't any more. You can't have us both, not like the way it is now."

Jane dropped her hands to her sides, her face turning to stone. She nodded once and turned on her heel, pushing open the door and letting it fall closed behind her.

"Jane. Jane!"

She was met with silence.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading this – you guys really make my day (my life) with the reviews and follows. I looove hearing what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, my cheering squad and my dear friend, YoureGorgeousMyFriend : ) You help me so much more than you know!**

* * *

Ten

* * *

The doors of the morgue burst open; much as her office doors had flown open more than twenty four hours earlier.

"Jane?" Maura's first thought, her only thought over the past twenty four hours of intense pain and of feeling totally lost.

Jane strode purposefully towards Maura, hands balled into fists at her sides. She hesitated only a fraction of a second as she stood in front of Maura.

Then, lightning fast, she stepped forward, one hand landing at the curve of her back and the other sliding up to cup Maura's neck. Jane leaned down and covered her mouth with her own. Her lips moved fervently, insistently, desperately.

Maura couldn't register what was happening. The sensations came through a dreamy fog.

The pleasure was so good it was almost painful but she never, never, wanted it to stop. She couldn't move for want of it.

Just as suddenly as Jane had begun the onslaught of pleasure, Maura pushed her away. She pushed hard on Jane's shoulder and turned her face to one side.

"Jane, what is going on?" Maura pressed her cheek into Jane's lapel, breathing in the clean scent of her hair. She wanted Jane more than anything. But it had to be right, be true. Otherwise the pain and the longing would only be worse. She pulled back entirely to gaze into Jane's dark eyes.

"I broke up with Casey?" Jane spoke softly.

Maura shook her head, trying to comprehend. "And what was that?" Maura lifted her fingers to her faintly swollen lips.

"I picked you Maura." Jane played absent mindedly with the buttons on Maura's jacket. "I love Casey and we'll always be friends and I need you to accept that –"

"-of course –" Maura interjected.

"But I'm in love with you." Jane finished breathlessly.

"You are?" She took another step back with the shock of acceptance.

"I am" Jane replied steadily.

"I...I.. Don't want to be a rebound." Maura tried to stand her ground and not let herself fall helplessly into the other woman's arms.

"You're not, Maura, You're my first choice, my only choice."

"Jane...I..." she didn't know what to say. There was no reason for her to stay away now. Maura took two slow steps towards Jane and stood on her toes even in her heels. She looped her arms around Jane's neck to slant her lips over Jane's.

She moved slowly, savouring her soft, sweet lips.

Jane sighed into the kiss, her hands moving to Maura's hips to hold her closer. Her hands moved higher, encircled her waist and brushed the underside of her breasts.

Then her eyes snapped open. "What are we doing?"

"I would say that is pretty clear." Maura mumbled against her lips.

Jane stepped back, "Maura, we're in a morgue, that's so gross. There could be dead people watching."

"You kissed me first."

"Well, now I say that it's gross, let's go." Jane grabbed her hand and led her to Maura's office, where they stood, behind the closed door, wrapped in each other's arms

They held onto each other, onto their new reality.

"Now what?" Jane murmured into Maura's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really only had planned as far as telling you that I'm yours and kissing you and that's all I got. I have a suspect waiting upstairs and I don't know what to do."

Maura clutched at Jane's arms, "You got someone, you got a lead on the case?"

"Yeah, it's a stretch, but we'll see."

"Then go, talk to your suspect, solve the case and then we'll talk later."

"But you don't want..."

"Jane, you're all I want and that's all I need to know."

"Well I want to solve this case so that we can talk and..." Jane raised her eyebrows.

Maura managed to blush at her boldness. She was surprised at Jane's openness, how quickly the other woman had moved on from Casey and into accepting Maura and their new...relationship.

She gave her a little push, "Go on then." She grabbed Jane's hand as she pulled away and kissed Jane's cheek, "Hurry back."

Jane walked backwards out of the office, a heart stopping grin covering her beautiful face.

The smile didn't leave Jane's face, not as she whistled a tuneless song in the elevator, or as she walked up to her desk. Collecting her papers, she met Korsak, who gave her a questioning glance.

"You glad to get this case closed?"

"Yeah," Jane grinned still wider.

"I'm glad too, but not that glad."

Jane shrugged and pushed open the interrogation room door, trying to focus the giddy energy on the task at hand.

* * *

In the end it took longer than expected. The suspect was innocent, sent them on a wild goose chase all afternoon before they found the woman, it turned out, in question.

Exhaustion tried to steal Jane away and her energy lagged into the afternoon. Instead she focused on Maura, just downstairs or just across town. She was her light, her reason to hurry up and get through the day. This day passed slowly, but the pulsing excitement made it bearable.

The day before had been agonizing. Maura's admission and the gut wrenching realization she had come to sitting at her desk. It had made her almost sick, her stomach turning over that she had been so stupid. Of course it was right there, but she'd never let herself accept it, admit it.

With nothing revealed aloud from Maura or herself, she could deny it. She had to deny it, there was no way she could like a woman. It wasn't how she was brought up. So, as she did with most things in her life, she ignored it and fell back to what was easy, what was safe.

Casey.

He was safe; he was always a safe bet. Nice, funny and they were compatible enough.

But then he wasn't easy anymore and she was afraid of taking the easy way out.

She'd left work in a fog the day before, driving around the city for hours trying to clear her mind. She sat in Casey's driveway for another hour before she worked up the courage to knock on his door.

She hadn't needed to say anything; he just saw her face and knew. He's asked about someone else and her guilty look betrayed her. He'd guessed it was Maura, and he'd known Maura's feelings before either of them had figured it out. _It's the way she looks at you Jane. I don't know that you could ever look at me that way, or I you. _

It all happened so fast, and she'd barely needed to say a word. _I love you Casey, but I can't be anything more than friends._

Then they'd talked into the night, as friends. He opened up for the first time since he'd come back and she tried her best to help him, to listen to him while he let everything out. Then he let her go, told her to be happy and stop running from her fears.

She did.

She ran, skipped, to the elevator and hurried to Maura's office, her skin jumping in anticipation.

"Maura!"

The blonde turned quickly, her hair fanning in a perfect arc so that Jane longed to smooth it. "Jane!"

They stood staring at each other, the realties and banalities of their day pushing up against the fantasies they shared.

Three quick steps and they were in each other's arms again, whispering nothing at all and dropping soft kisses.

"We need to talk," Maura murmured after some time.

"We do, I know we do." Jane sighed. She drew back and straightened Maura's suit jacket. "Dirty Robber or should we go home."

"Dirty robber first." _Or we won't actually talk_.

"Good idea." Jane buttoned Maura's jacket closed, winked and led her out, her hand resting lightly and imperceptibly on her back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too much, too soon and I hope you liked it : ) Thanks for sticking around to this point and for all the reviews, follows and favourites! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Thanks to YoureGorgeousMyFriend – I don't have the words to thank you for all your help and your wonderful encouragement and your amazing friendship! You ARE the best ;)**

* * *

Eleven

* * *

They took their usual position across from each other at the Dirty Robber. The familiar light surrounded them, the familiar noise echoed and their usual drinks showed up within minutes. Everything was the same except for their secret, the one thing that separated this evening from countless others.

An undercurrent of tension flowed between them, nearly overpowered the energy of the bar.

"So…" Jane started.

It was that similar and just that different, neither knew how to proceed.

"So…" Maura echoed. "You closed the case?"

"I did."

Maura's mouth formed a perfect 'o', her eyebrows arching in mocking amazement.

Jane picked at the label of her beer, the condensation making it easy.

Maura took a thoughtful sip of wine, "So…"

"So…" Jane repeated, looking up at Maura with a grin of amusement.

"So we need to talk…."

"Do we?" Jane's eyes flicked down and quickly back up to her face.

"We do." Maura folded her hands around the base of her wineglass and asked seriously, "After you've picked me, kissed me, where do you see us going?"

"I don't know…" Jane admitted. "I guess I thought that we'd figure it out, together."

"I think it's fair that I say I'm looking for a serious relationship Jane, I'm ready to get married and I'm ready to think about having kids. I'd really like that person to be you...when you're ready of course." Maura hesitated, struggled to meet Jane's gaze as her fantasies came bubbling up and out, becoming concrete goals.

Jane was still as she processed the information. It was all spelled out in black and white, no more subtle hints, no more wondering and no more denial. "I know that Maura, I want to be that person...or at least try to be that person."

"You'll try Jane? This, us, it won't be easy. We'll have to work at it." After all that they had gone through, all that she had gone through waiting for the moment when and if Jane admitted her feelings, she didn't want any misconceptions.

"We love each other, that's enough for me." Jane reached over and grabbed Maura's hands, "I've made my choice Maura, and I didn't make it lightly. I will do anything for you."

Satisfied, she squeezed Jane's hands and let the smile she had been holding back break out. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Isn't this a date?"

"No, this is us; we do this all the time. A real date."

"Sure."

"You'll get dressed up?"

Jane made a face, "Yes."

"Will you bring me flowers?"

"Why don't I get flowers?" Jane leaned forward on her elbows.

"I thought you said you would be the guy." Maura leaned in as well, resting her forearms on the table.

"What? When? Oh..." The memory surfaced and Jane shook her head, "Does it work that way, does one of us have to be the guy?"

Maura slipped off a heel and let her foot slide up Jane's calf. "I can buy you flowers too."

Jane's jumped, banging a knee on the table and cursing. "Maura!" she hissed.

"What?" Maura said with an air of innocence, and started the slow caress again.

"Don't make me come over there..." Jane gripped the edge of the table, teeth clenched.

Lips parted, eyes half lidded, Maura moved again, slowly, torturously.

Jane's fingers flexed and she sat still for a long second before sliding out of the booth and in beside Maura. She used a hand on her hip to push her down the leather seats and up against the wall. They were so close, thighs pressed together, hips and shoulders bumping.

"Mauraaa..." Jane warned again, her voice an octave lower.

Maura smirked, she'd gotten what she'd wanted and she moved on, "You know what I want Jane, what do you want out of this relationship."

Jane gave her an inch of space, gave herself and inch of space to think and breathe, "I want you to teach me things, I want to show you stuff, I want us to do things together...Work, here, maybe we'll travel..."

Maura giggled at that, "Jane, you never take a day off work."

"Neither do you, but a cultured lady like you must want to go to Paris, to that place in Italy with the shoes..."

"It would be nice Jane. " Maura settled back against the wall, settled in to Jane's fantasies. "What else?"

"I'll put on a ball game when you can't sleep and you can read me a journal when I can't sleep...We can run together like usual, and you can go to yoga by yourself since I don't need to impress you anymore...I get to leave beer in your fridge...Well, more than usual and without feeling so guilty because I know you'll forgive me if I make sure I have the right bottle of wine at my place...I just want us to be together I guess, friends and everything else... And I don't want you to date other women."Jane finished with a rush.

Maura laughed warmly, "Never again Jane, never again." She brushed back a curl that had fallen over Jane's face as she gave her little speech, "I think we can do all that, I think we'll be good and happy."

"Yeah..." Jane grimaced, "Maura, you're my best friend, you know that. Pretty much my only friend, and the closest person I've ever had...and I don't want to lose that. What if we break up?"

"I want to say that we won't, I want to be optimistic Jane. If we do though, I don't know... I don't want to lose you as a friend either. If we want it badly enough, we can fight for it right? If not, we let it go, because the years have been great to us."

"You know Maura, that's really kind of beautiful." Jane slid closer again, caressing the bare skin above her knee.

"It was wasn't it." She grinned, pleased with herself.

"So we're doing this?"

"Yes please." Maura breathed.

"What do we tell people?"

"The truth, if you want?"

"I guess so...I know you can't lie and I wouldn't want you to be covered with hives all the time." Jane leaned over to press and kiss to Maura's hair.

"Girls!"

Jane's head whipped around, "Ma!"

They'd spoken too soon.

They flew apart even as they reached for each other's hands under the table. The world spun back into focus as Angela Rizzoli slid into the booth across from them, seemingly in slow motion.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for sticking with me all this time – I have a few more scenes I want to do but drop me a line if there is something you want to see : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles. **

**A/N: A huge THANK YOU to YoureGorgeousMyFriend for her helpful comments and for her encouragement and for just ****_always _****being there and making me smile :)**

* * *

Twelve

* * *

"Girls, what is going on here?"

"Ma...""

"Mrs...Angela..."

"Everyone can see you two."

Jane blushed, she had been oblivious to the world around her but she realised now that it was true. She didn't care that she was seen with a girl, with Maura, though it was different. She did care that her private life, her private moments with Maura were in fact on display.

As if she could read her thoughts, Maura's hand tightened on Jane's, moving to lace their fingers together. In that moment they were brought back into their own world, their fingers, their hands fitting together perfectly, coming together for the first time.

"When did this happen?" Angela sat ramrod straight.

"Today," Jane replied.

"Isn't this rather sudden? I mean yesterday, you were with Casey and Maura, what about that nice girl?"

"Its sudden Ma, I know..."

"...But its right Angela."

"Is it right?" Angela looked tortured, glancing between the two of them. "It's not how you were raised, Jane."

"Ma!" Jane gasped with surprise and Maura deflated beside her.

"Mrs. Rizzoli." All of a sudden _Angela _didn't feel right, "I thought you were ok...when I was with Christine..."

Angela softened slightly, reached out to take Maura's hand and thought better of it, "I was, but it wasn't my daughter."

"Ma..." Jane sank back against the booth; reality was harsher, brighter than the isolated bubble she and Maura had occupied a few minutes ago.

"It wasn't how you were raised Jane and for that matter it wasn't how I was raised. It's been a struggle to get past that..." She folded her hands on the table, "I've known for some time, likely longer than the two of you fools, that you had feelings for each other, and I've put a great deal of effort into accepting it. I've been trying and I will get there. I do know deep inside that it's right, that it's ok for you and Maura...I love you both very much, I want you both to be happy and happy together. It just might take me some time to get there."

"Thank you for being honest Angela."

"You're welcome Maura, I'm very proud to consider you a daughter and I'm proud of you and your life. I wish that I could just accept it, I want to, and I will...soon...eventually," she finished apologetically.

"Take the time that you need," Maura reached and patted Angela's folded hands.

"Thank you."

Jane could barely look at her mother, "It was hard for me too Ma..."

"Difficult." Maura muttered.

In spite of herself and despite the circumstances, Jane smiled and gave Maura's thigh a squeeze.

"I thought I could accept it, I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"I was surprised to Ma."

"Jane, you're my daughter and I'll always love you."

"I know." She managed to meet her mother's eyes, see the desperation in them. "You'll let us know."

She managed a smile, "I'll let you know." Pushing up from the table she said, "You two look good together..." She turned quickly and headed to the door.

* * *

They drove to Maura's in Jane's car. The desire to just be close to each other, just be in each other's presence, overcame any practical considerations. They were silent as the city lights flashed by, the red, green and yellow marking their journey.

They walked side by side to Maura's front door, the silence overwhelming them even in the cool night air.

"Do you want to come in?" Maura asked, not able to hide the hope in her voice.

Jane turned towards the guesthouse and back again. Any other night would have been different, would have been normal for her to spend it with Maura and she wouldn't have hesitated. Now she did, there was so much weighing on the decision, more than the day before, a more than a few hours before. "I can't, I shouldn't...not tonight."

Maura's face fell, she couldn't hide her disappointment. "Jane, just because your mother..."

"I know she shouldn't matter in the big scheme of things, but she does."

"Are we taking a break already?" The shock was obvious on her features.

"Oh no, Maura, we're ok. I mean, I think we're ok. It doesn't change anything; I promise I just don't think it's a good idea under the circumstances. Let her have a little time... but not too much time."

The fire came back into her eyes and she swayed closer, "Will you at least kiss me goodnight."

Jane glanced nervously over her shoulder, fingers tapping against her thigh.

Maura pulled her in close by her belt loop, and started walking backwards, "A couple steps this way and there is no way she'll see anything."

Jane surrendered to the warmth, to the softness of Maura's pressed up against her. She moved them back those few steps, pressing Maura up against the door.

She dipped down, threading her fingers through Maura's hair, and captured her lips. Softly at first, just tasting, reassuring Maura and herself.

She forgot her mother, forgot herself and moved her hands to Maura's hips to bring her closer still. She plied Maura's lips, letting her tongue trace her swollen mouth. Maura sighed, her lips parting as she granted entry. Jane explored the warm wetness of her mouth; she tasted sweet, of the wine she drank earlier and of Maura. Just Maura.

Maura let herself relax against the door, let it keep her standing as she gave herself over to Jane. She ran her hands up Jane's arms, clutching at her lean muscled biceps through her jacket to steady herself. There was no time to think and no way to think as she had been able to at the end of other evenings after other dates. There was only a frantic desire for more, to take as much as she could and to give back everything and more.

Maura pulled back, nibbling lightly on Jane's bottom lip.

"Maura..."

She pressed soft kisses along her jaw line before she swept back the other woman's dark curls and pressed her lips to Jane's neck, just below her ear. She sucked lightly, then with a little more pressure, her breath hot against Jane's neck.

Jane shivered as Maura pulled away, dropping a kiss over the spot and letting the curtain of hair cover it.

She brought her lips back to Jane's for a quick kiss, "Night Jane." She'd dropped her hands to Jane's waist, setting them apart.

The look she gave told Jane that's all she was getting tonight.

Her own fault, granted.

"Night Maura." She took Maura's hands in her own, swinging them between them and holding on as long as she could. Her fingers slid away, leaving Jane with a physical ache, as if a part of her was missing. Walking backwards to the car, to keep the beautiful woman in her sights, she bumped into a potted tree and apologized, to the tree and to Maura; this was her state of mind.

She sat there, in her car, letting her breath return to normal and her nerves settle. She sat there and watched Maura fumble with her keys and make her way into her house on shaky legs. Maura turned on the threshold and gave a little wave, it was shy, almost juvenile, and had Jane's heart skip a beat as the door closed on the first day of the rest of their life.

* * *

**A/N: Some drama, some fluff – hope you liked it! Thanks all for reading : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Hugest thank you to YoureGorgeousMyFriend for her awesome encouragement, fabulous comments and tough research that made this chapter what it is : ) *Baby you da best!***

* * *

Thirteen

* * *

She'd left for Maura's far too early, driven too fast, and now she sat in the driveway, waiting. Jane scanned the radio stations, fingers tapping on the steering wheel absentmindedly. Knowing Maura, she'd be primping still, Jane grimaced and checked her own hair in the rear-view mirror. Though she supposed she could just go inside and wait for Maura there, it was silly, but she wanted the date to be perfect. She wanted pick Maura up at her door, give her the flowers, slightly wilted now, and have a special evening, to sweep her off her feet. So, she sat there until the clock flicked forward.

Finally, she scrambled out of the door and hurried up the walkway to ring the doorbell, wiping her hands, clammy with excitement, on her pants. She felt comfortable, felt more like herself than she ever had on a date before. She caught sight of her reflection, _not bad Jane, _her burgundy sweater was cozy and soft, though too tight form washing it wrong, and it emphasized her curves. The dark grey pants fit well too, and the low heels made her feet look small, almost dainty. Almost. She'd dressed up for Maura, like she'd asked, and she felt pretty, feminine, without having to worry about crossing her legs in a skirt.

From inside, three quick clicks sounded from down the hall, then they stopped and light footsteps came hurrying towards the door.

Maura threw it open, the light from the hall casting a warm glow across the front step. Maura lips lifted into a wide smile, "Jane, hello. Do come in for a minute, I just need to find my shoes and my purse, then I'll be ready."

Jane took a step forward, "Maura, you were wearing shoes just a few minutes ago."

"I didn't want to seem too eager." Her eyes were focused on Jane's lips. Neither moved or breathed for several seconds, then the pull was too much and Maura stood on her toes to meet Jane's mouth as Jane leaned down at the same time.

They cracked foreheads.

Laughing, Maura leaned into Jane's embrace, "You make me see stars Jane." She giggled again, "Get it? Because..."

Jane dropped a quick kiss on her upturned mouth, "I get it Maura, go get your shoes. I'm surprised you let anyone see you without them on."

"You're not just anyone." Maura replied softly, reaching a hand to touch Jane's cheek and turning quickly to collect her shoes.

Jane felt her heart clench. It was a physical ache. She didn't know how it was even remotely possible, but she felt it nonetheless. Her love for Maura was so strong, so painfully strong. It was those little moments that were so sweet, so good, that just tore her apart, her feelings wrecking havoc on her body.

* * *

They were heading down the walkway to the car, hands just brushing, when Angela came running from the side of the house, "Girls!"

"Ma?"

"You just need a picture of your first date."

"No Ma, we don't, it's not like its prom or anything."

"I'm trying to be supportive here." She flapped her hands at them, posing them, turned them, moved them around as she snapped pictures. "You girls look beautiful."

"Thank you Angela."

She finally let them go, with a wave, "I won't wait up."

Jane ushered Maura quickly to the car in case her mother changed her mind. She held open the door as Maura slid into the passenger seat.

Maura gave a little yelp of surprise and twisted as she lifted the flowers from the seat. "Oh Jane..."

"Those were for you...I guess I forgot them..."

Maura lifted them to her nose, inhaling deeply, "They smell wonderful Jane, Thank you."

Jane nodded, hiding her face in her hair and closed the door softly. When she was settled in the front seat Maura repeated, "Thank you, Jane."

"It was supposed to be perfect." She couldn't meet Maura's eyes and instead focused on finding the right key in the darkness.

"It is." Maura moved the flowers to the dashboard and leaned across the console to turn Jane's face, so that dark eyes met light. "They are from you, so they're perfect."

"Um...ok..." Jane grinned, confidence restored.

"Good." Maura sank back to buckle her seatbelt and crossed her legs.

"Are you going to let me know where we are going?" Jane asked as she started the engine.

"No, just start by taking a left at the end of my street." Maura grinned, dimples flashing.

* * *

They pulled up outside the restaurant and Jane immediately felt at ease. The darkly painted façade and deep green overhang radiated with the yellow light from inside. It felt welcoming and cozy, someplace where she would feel comfortable and at home.

She guided Maura to the door in a dizzying euphoria, her heartbeat speeding up and her eyes shining with excitement. She was in a fog as Maura spoke to the hostess and followed her to their table. When she sat down she saw the same look reflected in Maura's eyes.

She gasped, "Maura, I forgot to tell you...You look beautiful...tonight...well every night but especially tonight."

The restaurant had an earthy atmosphere, dark wood combined with the gold gilded fixtures and warm lighting. Every facet of Maura's natural beauty sparkled.

"Thank you." Maura smiled shyly, tossing her hair as she shook her head, the curls a deep burnished gold in the light.

The familiar tug, the string of energy that brought them together had them reaching across the table to clasp hands, lacing their fingers together. Maura thumb moved in small circles at Jane's wrist where her pulse jumped and bumped against the skin.

A server came to offer drinks and Maura ordered them wine absentmindedly, never taking her eyes off Jane.

"You look really nice tonight too Jane, thank you for dressing up."

"I didn't do much..." She trailed off, lost in Maura's shining eyes.

"You're gorgeous." Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze.

It was Jane's turn to smile shyly and duck her head, "Thank you."

Their food arrived some time later though neither remembered even ordering it.

"Jane, you're going to have to let go of my hand so that I can eat my dinner."

"You only need one hand."

"A fork and a knife, Jane." Maura brought Jane's hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You can have it back later."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Jane deliberately picked up both her fork and knife with a wink.

They conversation trailed off as they ate and Maura grimaced, looking up from her plate, "I usually have topics prepared for situations like this."

"Situations like what?"

"When there is nothing more to say on a date."

"That is bad. It's also bad if you start spouting facts from some journal or another."

Maura's eyes lit up, "I did read this article-"

"No, Maura. I love you, but no." Jane grinned as Maura's mouth turned down in a perfect pout, "You gave us something to talk about anyways, cheer up."

"I guess it's not so bad, not with you, to sit and be comfortable together."

"It's very good Maura, I'm happy to sit here all night watching you."

"That's a little creepy," Maura giggled as Jane raised her eyebrows at her.

Plates were cleared, desert menus brought and chocolate was chosen.

Jane reached for Maura's hand again and refused to let go.

"Jaaane..." Maura warned, still smiling.

"I got this Maura." Jane brought a forkful to Maura's lips and watched mesmerized as Maura took it into her mouth, her pink tongue darting out to catch the chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

Jane leaned forward, "Come here...you missed it."

Maura looked puzzled at first then caught on, leaning across the table to meet Jane halfway. Their lips met, sticky and sweet and hot with desire.

"Mmm, you taste good."

"That would be the cake, Jane."

Jane took a small bite and shook her head, leaning in again, "That would be you."

* * *

Maura cradled the now squished and wilted flowers in her arms, "This has been a wonderful evening, thank you Jane."

"It felt a little awkward Maura, you said it too," She pushed her hands into her pockets and rocked back on her heels.

"Maybe, but I think it is to be expected." She looked up at Jane, a contented smile relaxing her features, "I had a great time Jane."

"I did too Maura." Jane sighed.

Maura swayed closer, her lips stopping inches from Jane's. "It doesn't have to be the end of the evening Jane, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," Jane's studied Maura's full lips and her eyes fluttered shut as she closed the distance, answering Maura with a gentle kiss; tender, loving and filled with promise. She leaned her forehead against Maura's, sighing contentedly, "I'd like that."

Maura pushed the door open, smiling at Jane over her shoulder and pulled her across the threshold by the hand.

* * *

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter so any comments, good or bad, are definitively welcomed! Thanks all for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles**

**A/N: Thanks as always to YoureGorgeousMyFriend – I really couldn't do this without all of your help! Merci ma belle ;)**

* * *

Fourteen

* * *

Jane followed the dazzling smile across the threshold, kicking the door shut with her foot. She reached for Maura, fingers brushing Maura's waist to bring her in for a kiss. But Maura caught her fingers, bringing them to her lips as she pulled Jane through to the kitchen.

Jane followed, kicking her shoes off by the couch and leaning against the island as Maura bustled around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers. She started filling a vase with water and began clipping the blooms.

"Awww Maura, you can leave them. I messed them up anyways. "

Maura smiled prettily, "No, no I want to..." She busied herself rearranging the flowers.

"Mauraaa," Jane grumbled, her eyes raking the blonde form head to toe. She pushed off from the counter, "Maura they're fine, really." Jane came up behind her to wrap her arms around her, sweeping aside her hair to kiss her neck.

Once satisfied with her arrangement, Maura turned slowly, lifting her arms to loop around Jane's neck. Jane lifted her up and set her gently down on the counter. She stepped between her legs, brushing Maura's hair back from her face.

"Hi." Maura reserved a final glance at her flowers before she looked down at the brunette

"Hi. Do I have your full attention now?"

"Yes."

Jane crushed her lips to Maura's, possessively, hungrily.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's curls, to hold her close. She sighed, opening her mouth so that she could taste, really taste Jane. She tugged at Jane's sweater, tugging the white camisole free so that she could feel Jane's smooth, warm skin beneath her fingers. They danced along the waistband of her slacks, "Jane..."

"Yeah..." Jane managed between kisses.

"I want..."

"I want it too." Jane ground out against Maura's lips.

She moved quickly, scooping up a surprised Maura into her arms and capturing her mouth in one swift move.

Maura pushed at Jane's chest, "What are you doing? I'm too heavy, you'll drop me."

"You're teeny tiny, I won't drop all one hundred and sixteen point eight pounds of you." She started up the stairs, "But just in case, hold on tight."

She managed a smile, but tightened her hold around Jane's neck. At the top of the stairs she pushed again, "Jane put me down, I forgot to feed Bass."

"Nope, he'll be fine." Jane looked around, "Won't he?"

"Yes, he will..." Maura shifted in Jane's arms, looking anywhere but at Jane's face.

"Maura, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were nervous."

She closed her eyes, calling on toddler psychology that if she couldn't see Jane, Jane couldn't see her.

"You are Maura," Jane said with surprise, setting Maura down, letting her get her balance.

"I've imagined this so many times, I just want it to be perfect."

"Maura, I've never done this before, I'm scared out of my mind that I'll make an idiot of myself, but you, you make me brave."

"Jane, I haven't either." Maura managed to meet the brunette's dark eyes.

"But..." Jane glanced in the direction the front door.

Maura shook her head, "I couldn't, they weren't you."

Jane gripped her shoulders tightly, pressing her lips to Maura's forehead. "Oh, Maura," she groaned. "We can do this right, because I really want to do this."

Maura managed to nod.

Jane grinned. "First off, as far as I can tell, we're in the wrong room, with too many clothes on."

Maura could breathe again, taking comfort in the same old Jane, in this new and terrifying moment. She bit her lip, looking up at Jane and whispered, "I think we can fix that." She started walking backwards down the hall, stepping out of her shoes as she went. She turned at the doorway to her room, slowly unzipping her dress and letting it pool at her feet before she stepped inside.

Jane was stuck, barely breathing, only able to watch, mesmerized as the strong, independent, and sexy, love of her life came alive in front of her. She strode quickly, stopping in the doorway to see Maura lying on the bed, a vision in pale purple lace and creamy skin, one leg propped up like a swimsuit model. Jane grinned, "Really?"

Maura was laughing now as she lay down, throwing her head back, "Just come here."

"If you say so," Jane reached the edge of the bed, crawling forward on hands and knees until she hovered over Maura.

"Jane, now you have too many clothes on now." She tugged again at Jane's sweater, helping her out of it and pulling the camisole off next. She ran her hands up to cup Jane's breasts, neither of them breathing in that moment.

Jane quivered above her, "Maura." It was a question, pleading, and a statement, full of relief.

Her hands moved to the taut skin of Jane's stomach, fingers fumbling with the button of her slacks. Jane rolled to one side to kick them free, before she met Maura, bodies finally coming together.

Desire coursed through their bodies as hands moved feverishly to remove the final barriers that lay between them.

Their kisses were eager, greedy and demanding. They were too lost in each other, even in fumbling to choreograph this first dance.

They came apart, one after the other, backs arching and breathing heavy. They moved slowly, hands roaming and light kisses keeping the rhythm as they came back down to earth.

They lay sated and happy, bodies still shaking with the intense outburst of desire. The sheet lay tangled around their waist and the duvet forgotten on the floor; both were too tired and boneless to cover themselves.

"I love you, you know." Jane whispered, playing with Maura's hair.

Maura laughed, "You say that now."

"I said that before, but definitely now. You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself Jane."

They laughed together, the friction of their bodies quickening their breath, and lighting the fire for round two.

* * *

When Jane woke in the middle of the night, there was a split second of disorientation. First she saw the familiar glowing digits of Maura's clock and it grounded her, reassured her of where she was. She'd spent many nights here, in Maura's bed. But this was a night of firsts.

Maura.

Her senses slowly reawakened and she could feel the warm weight of Maura's leg sprawled across her hips, her arm resting on her chest.

She inched out, desperate not to wake her as she moved to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Standing there in the doorway when she got back, she saw the moonlight turning Maura's hair to silver ribbons across the pillow and her skin milky white.

She stood motionless, just watching the fantasy before her; when the blonde shivered and she tiptoed back to bed. As the mattress dipped down, Maura sighed, turning over in her sleep. Jane slid in beside her, pulling her close and tucking the blankets around them. She ran a hand up and down Maura's cool goose pimpled skin, and wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her closer still. Burying her nose in Maura's sweet smelling hair, she fell asleep in the familiar room, exhausted from a night of firsts.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to thank you all for the amazing response to this story! Let me know what you thought? :)


End file.
